<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Click by Paige242</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942844">Click</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige242/pseuds/Paige242'>Paige242</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superman &amp; Lois (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, she figures it out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige242/pseuds/Paige242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana never expected to be the one who pieced it all together.</p><p>She had never been much of a sleuth (and in retrospect she had clearly overlooked some pretty obvious clues over the years). But the day that her youngest, Sophie, had come to her in a teenage huff ranting about how Sarah 'had it all' something had finally clicked.</p><p>(A few years in the future, Lana figures out the Kent family secret)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Sarah Cushing/Jordan Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Click</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little one-shot. Lana is not my favourite but I got this idea in my head. Enjoy!<br/>(Don't worry, this is NOT a Clark-Lana fic. Nor does it really focus on Jordan and Sarah).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lana never expected to be the one who pieced it all together.</p><p>She had never been much of a sleuth (and in retrospect she had clearly overlooked some pretty obvious clues over the years). But the day that her youngest, Sophie, had come to her in a teenage huff ranting about how Sarah had it all something had finally clicked.</p><p>There had always been a bit of jealously between her two girls and it was clear that Sophie was jealous of Sarah’s new relationship with Jordan Kent.</p><p>For her part, Lana had been pleased with this development. Sarah had brought home some pretty terrible guys over the years and it seemed that, at eighteen, she was finally maturing. Even her husband had approved— Jordan may have been a city boy, but he was well-spoken and kind. It was hard to object.  </p><p>Sophie, though, could often be found glaring daggers at the new couple and Lana had quickly realized that the younger sister was harbouring a bit of a crush on the boy as well. And she probably wasn’t alone. According to Sarah, both the Kent boys had become quite popular at Smallville High over the years and there was no denying that the quiet and morose child they had met many summers ago had somehow blossomed into a strong and athletic-looking young man.</p><p>He’d started to look a lot like his father in recent years.</p><p>No one could deny that.</p><p>Which was why Sophie’s statement that evening had been so Earth-shattering.</p><p><em>“It’s no fair!”</em> the girl had complained, storming into the kitchen, <em>“I’m going to the Spring formal alone while Sarah gets to go with the handsomest guy in school! I have no one and her boyfriend looks like Superman!”</em>      </p><p>Lana had comforted the girl and successfully calmed her down. But, as soon as she had retreated back to her room, the woman had been left alone at the table thinking about what the girl had just said.</p><p>
  <em>He looks like Superman…</em>
</p><p>Jordan had been over earlier that day and, as Lana pictured him sitting down with them for lunch, a jolt of surprise ran through her body. Sophie was right. The boy did look a lot like the aforementioned hero.</p><p>Dark hair, strong jaw, athletic build, piercing blue-green eyes.</p><p>She could almost picture him wearing a long red cape.</p><p>The wheels began to turn.</p><p>So much had happened in their little town over the past four years. Ever since the Kent’s had come back. Smallville had gone from a sleepy place, barely surviving, to having an abnormally high numbers of news-worthy escapades. There had been the kryptonite at the mines, the inexplicable fires at the school, the alien attacks in the town square, the comet that would have hit them if it hadn’t been for a caped rescuer…</p><p>The incidents were countless nowadays and the only other time Lana remembered things being this way was during her own high school years. When she’d been with Clark he had been around for so many strange occurrences, always unshaken and unscathed.</p><p>
  <em>“Sometimes he just disappears, though. I don’t know what’s up with that.”</em>
</p><p>She’d recalled something Sarah had said about Jordan a couple of weeks earlier. Clark had been exactly the same. Always disappearing then returning with muttered apologies and lame excuses about the farm. It was one of the reasons they had drifted apart. It had always felt like he was hiding something.</p><p>How could she have missed it before?</p><p>It should have crossed her mind, at least.</p><p>Lana felt like an idiot, but this was the first time she had even entertained the possibility. Now that she was thinking it through, every piece of the weird mysterious puzzle seemed to fit.</p><p>Clark was adopted.</p><p>He had an uncanny knack to be at the right place at the right time.</p><p>Weird things seemed to happen whenever he was around.</p><p>He had married Lois Lane, a woman famous for her ground-breaking articles about Earth’s greatest hero.</p><p>They had two abnormally gifted sons, one of whom looked a hell of a lot like the caped crusader.</p><p>God, how could she have been so stupid? The only real difference between him and Superman, she’d realized with a jolt, was a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. Clark had been wearing them for as long as she could remember, and it was a bit of a challenge to picture him without the accessory, but as she did it seemed to become painfully clear.</p><p>Clark Kent was Superman.</p><p>Her friend.</p><p>The man she had known all her life.</p><p>He’d saved the world more times than they could count.</p><p>And the mysterious ‘blur’ that had appeared to help him during a few recent emergencies was undoubtedly his son.  </p><p>The revelation had filled her with all sorts of mixed emotions. Annoyance. Excitement. Worry. Relief.</p><p>As mad as she was for not realizing it sooner, and for being deceived for so long, she had to give the man credit for leading a successful double life with nothing but a simple disguise.</p><p>There was a certain brilliance in its simplicity.</p><p>When Clark came by to pick up Jordan the next evening she had stared at him for a long time, making him laugh and ask her if she was feeling okay.</p><p>She’d been overwhelmed by her thoughts, especially now that she was face to face with this secret celebrity, that she had needed a moment to muster a reply. She was more convinced than ever that she had been right. It was impossible to unsee it now, looking up at the person who was clearly Superman.</p><p>She should have figured it out twenty years ago.</p><p>“Lana, what is it? You’re giving me a funny look.”</p><p>His smiled faded a bit as she looked up to meet his eyes with a serious expression on her face. She didn’t know what to say. How did one express the level of shock that she was feeling right now? It seemed impossible so, instead, she simply offered a piece of friendly advice.</p><p>
  <em>“You need to get your son a pair of glasses, Clark.” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>